No Me Detengas
by Uye
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar el cruel destino de tus amigos, ¿lo harias...aun teniendo que sacrificar el tuyo...?... el era un hombre que cumplia su palabra, que alentaba los corazones de los demas, desgastando el suyo... el era Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que mas amas

**Serías capaz de sacrificar tus sueños por cumplir los de la persona que más amas?**

Los calidos rayos de sol se asomaban por los azules cielos de la pacífica konoha. Era demasiado temprano, pero a pesar de eso, se podía ver a cierta pelirosada caminando a paso lento.

-¡Sakura-san!-. Ella escucha su nombre y por instinto propio volteó para intentar reconocer a la persona que le había llamado

-Lee-kun….Buenos días-. Le dijo ella, mostrándole una sonrisa

-Buenos días-. Le contestó a su saludo, observándola. Estaba sonriendo, pero parecía que quería hacer lo contrario -no es muy común verte tan temprano… ¿ha pasado algo?-. Le pregunto el chico

-nada malo….es solo que Tsunade-sama me pidió que fuera a su despacho en cuanto me levantara… al parecer nos asignara otra misión…-. Le dijo la haruno viéndolo -¿sigues entrenado?-. Pregunto casi adivinando la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntar pues lee tenia cargando una gran roca

-¡así es!... no quiero defraudar a Gai-sensei!-.

-¡yo creo que esta muy orgulloso de ti lee-kun!... -.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-muchas gracias…Si me disculpas…seguiré entrenando-. Y habiendo dicho esto, lee siguió caminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cada vez que hablaba con la Haruno, pasaba eso.

-creo que iré por Naruto... dudo que se haya despertado tan temprano…-. Pensó y cambió el rumbo de su caminata, pero habiendo dado un par de pasos apareció uno de sus compañeros frente a ella

Buen día…fea-. Le dijo sonriendo como de costumbre, a su lado estaba Naruto, con los ojos entreabiertos, y su cuerpo a medio caer

-…buenos-. Dijo Naruto en un susurro casi inaudible

-naruto…Sai… ¿tienen idea de porque el llamado de Tsunade-sama?-. Fue la respuesta de Sakura, era ya costumbre saludar de esa manera, con una pregunta.

-lo sabremos si vamos-. Comentó Sai

-tengo una mejor idea...-. Hablo naruto –nos vamos todos a dormir y dejamos plantada a la vieja…-. Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal

-cállate-. Le dijeron ambos comenzando a caminar y dejándolo atrás

-vamos chicos…. ¡solo bromeaba!... Sakura-chan!!...!!-.

La ojijade sonrió para sus adentros. Naruto podía ser un tonto, pero era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba por eso. Por eso y porque el iba a ser el sexto Hokage…de eso no había duda.

-El motivo de mi llamado es algo complicado de asimilar…-. Tsunade los observó, en especial a su alumna, que estaba en medio de Naruto y Sai

-¡no tenemos tu tiempo vieja!... ¡habla rápido!-. Le exigió el Uzumaki

-compórtate naruto…-. Le dijo sakura colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que el guardara silencio y mirara fijamente a la godaime

-Gracias Sakura-. Carraspeó –Naruto, Sakura…y Sai!-. Los tres estaban con la mirada fija en su Hokage -…Me han confirmado que en el país de la niebla… se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha!-.

Los tres se quedaron callados, sai solo lo hacia porque no tenia nada que decir…pero sus dos compañeros no sabían como expresarse ante dicha noticia.

-¿¡PERO QUE DICES!?... ¡¡Y QUE HACE!!-. Gritó Naruto, muy enojado. Saber de sasuke lo ponía así…era su gran amigo pero odiaba esa parte en donde el los había dejado

-quiero que tomen lo siguiente con mucha calma…Sasuke está siendo cuidado por su equipo…está en un estado muy grave…Se dice que lleva varias semanas así… lo que si es muy seguro es que… su venganza a sido completada-.

-entonces…Sasuke…. ¿regresara a konoha?...-. Le preguntó Naruto, esperanzado

-es su misión…Naruto…Sakura…Sai… completen lo que no se pudo hace 5 años… Traigan al Uchiha de regreso a nuestra aldea…-.

Sakura observaba a la nada, pero valientemente levanto su vista enfrentándose a los ojos de su maestra

-si sasuke…kun regresa… Tsunade-sama… si sasuke-kun decide regresar a la aldea…entonces… ¿Qué pasará con el?-. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, pero sakura no se dio el tiempo para limpiarla, dejándola caer

Naruto miró a su compañera. Al saber la noticia seguro SU sakura se había puesto muy feliz… pero no lo demostraba…

Quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro pero sai se adelanto poniendo la suya sobre el hombro de Naruto

-no quiere aceptarlo-. Le dijo muy bajo, haciendo que solo naruto lo escuchara

-Sakura… Cuando Sasuke regrese será castigado como es debido…por haber traicionado su aldea…-.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo se le impondrá…?-.

-nada peor que la muerte Sakura, descuida… Sasuke permanecerá unos años en la prisión de Konoha… después será libre de hacer lo que desee…mientras no cometa el mismo crimen-.

-Tsunade-sama… ¿no hay manera de evitar eso?-.

-lo siento Sakura…eso es lo mejor que le puedo dar… Sasuke es un criminal... aunque lo dejara libre la gente le teme… y no me puedo permitir que mi aldea viva con un gran temor…-.

Sakura bajó la cabeza –la gente le teme a todo… esta aldea es la crianza de perdedores…con todo respeto… Tsunade…sama-. Dijo con desgano. NO ACEPTAR A SASUKE LES IBA A COSTAR CARO

-…Su misión es ir hasta el país del agua y convencer a sasuke… parten hoy mismo… y el líder de la misión será Naruto… pueden retirarse-.

Salieron por órdenes de la godaime, al haber cerrado la puerta ella se acomodó en su asiento, cerrando los ojos.

-vieja… debo hablar contigo-.

-¡con un demonio naruto, Aprende a tocar la puerta!-. Naruto estaba frente al escritorio de tsunade

-¡como quieres que toque la puerta cuando es algo tan importante como lo que te pienso decir!-.

-pues a la otra, por mas importante que sea vas a tocar la puerta ¡por mera educación!-. Le reprendió

-si si, como digas ¬¬… ¡pero escúchame!-.

Tsunade se enderezó y miró fijamente a naruto, dándole a entender que comenzara a hablar

_**yo tomaré el lugar de Sasuke-.**_

SILENCIO

-imposible… el criminal es el, no tú-.

-¡cállate y escúchame!...-.

Tsunade lo observó. Estaba hablando enserio

-¿acaso quieres tanto a sasuke como para recibir tu el dolor?-. Le cuestionó

-cállate….no lo hago por el, lo hago por Sakura-chan… además…sasuke no va a querer entrar en prisión así como así… y bueno, yo lo haré en su lugar-. Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras

-ya te lo dije naruto… eso es imposible-.

-¡¡dime porque es imposible!!...a ver…explícamelo, pero sea lo que sea, ¡seguiré con mi palabra!-.

-te lo diré….QUIERO QUE SEAS EL SIGUIENTE HOKAGE-.

Naruto se sorprendió tanto que no podía hablar… HOKAGE!...al fin…

-¿Q-que…dices…?-.

-tú fuerza...Tu determinación y tu carácter… tú serás el siguiente hokage… y es imposible que un hokage sea encarcelado…-.

Naruto bajó a tierra

-entonces como hokage impediré que encarcelen a sasuke!-. Dijo muy feliz

-¡déjate de niñerías…!... es mi decisión encarcelar a sasuke, y tu no puedes hacer nada…-.

-entonces… ¡méteme a mí!-.

-no haré nada de eso Naruto…mi decisión ya está tomada-.

-¡¡puedes cambiar tu decisión!!... ¡méteme a mi!-.

-Naruto…-. Dijo ella, estaba segura de que el chico del kyuubi no iba a ceder a su palabra, por lo que pensó en lo ultimo que tenia, y que en realidad no quería usar –si te meto a la cárcel… tu…no serás nunca Hokage… ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?-.

Naruto miró a los ojos de la godaime, quería pensar que era una broma...Pero nada le indicaba eso...al parecer, era todo lo contrario

-Sacrificar mi sueño… nunca lo haré… ¡debe haber una manera de salvar a sasuke y de ser hokage...!... Sandaime decía que nada es imposible… y si el estuviera aquí te lo repetiría… Vieja… he hecho un montón de cosas… pero al hacerlas siempre estuve seguro de que sería Hokage… y ahora… ¿Por qué sigo teniendo esa sensación?... la sensación de que a pesar de todo seré Hokage…-.

-porque no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo Naruto… seré muy clara contigo… TU AMAS A SAKURA… y estas haciendo las cosas sin pensar… porque quieres hacerla feliz… -.

Te equi…-. No pudo terminar porque tsunade lo interrumpió

-y no digas que me equivoco…porque estas al tanto de eso… Sakura siente un fuerte cariño hacia sasuke… pero tu amando a sakura no quieres verla sufrir… y eres capaz de sacrificar 20 años de tu vida… por ella… Naruto… ve a casa y descansa… mañana podrás pensar claramente y olvidaras tu tonta idea de tomar el lugar del Uchiha…-.

Naruto se quedó parado ahí, el estaba seguro… no se iba hasta conseguir lo que quería

-Tomaré el lugar de Sasuke… Vieja… solo basta con un maldito si… y me largaré de tu "oficina"… te dejaré en paz y me marcharé a esa misión…-.

-NO… Naruto… ¡ya te lo dije!... ¡sal de aquí y ve a preparar tus cosas!..Eres el líder de esta misión y sin ti no podrán avanzar a ninguna parte… cada minuto perdido es un minuto en el que sasuke pueda estar despertando y comenzando a irse…-.

-Quieras o No…. Tomaré su lugar… y quien esté en esa celda seré yo y no el…-.

Tsunade se sorprendió

-No hay manera Naruto… si entras a esa celda… se ira tu oportunidad de ser el sexto Hokage…-.

-Seré Hokage de algún modo…-.

-bien… cuando regresen con Sasuke Uchiha…tu estarás en esa prisión… 20 años…-.

-Gracias-. Dijo claramente y corrió hasta la salida, con cada paso dado sentía que había cometido un error…un gran error

-Naruto… antes de irte…quiero decirte algo…-.

Naruto solo se detuvo, y sin voltear escucho las palabras de la quinta

-Si te arrepientes… antes de entrar a prisión… solo basta con que vengas a decírmelo… los planes pueden ser cambiados de inmediato…-.

-descuida…no te molestaré mas-.

-desde el momento en que decidiste venir a pedir eso…eres una gran molestia…-.

-supongo que tomare eso como una gran broma-. Naruto salio del lugar, con la mirada al frente. No podía demostrarle a nadie que se sentía decepcionado de si mismo… Su oportunidad para ser hokage se había esfumado… ahora seria un criminal más…

-naruto por aquí!-.

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz…

-Sakura-chan... Que bien que te veo -. Le dijo el uzumaki sonriéndole

-¿pero que dices?...nos acabamos de ver hace 20 minutos ¬¬…-.

-jaja…lo se… ¡¡pero me gusta pasar tiempo con mi gran amiga!!-.

-… gracias Naruto… por cierto… Sai debe estar ya esperándonos…-.

-sakura-chan… ¿de verdad quieres que sasuke regrese?-. Le pregunto repentinamente, haciendo que la sonrisa de su compañera desapareciera

-por supuesto…… yo quiero tenerlo aquí… es decir…con nosotros… quiero que seamos un equipo…como antes… aunque… eso de que esté en prisión… no me convence…-.

-Ni a mi…-.

-creo que… bueno… iremos a visitarlo a diario … seguiremos siendo un gran equipo aunque el esté ahí…-.

-pero… yo se como lo quieres… ¿Qué tal si el estuviera libre…?-.

-…Naruto…no te miento… eso sería…lo mejor… tenerlo aquí… como antes…-.

Le dijo ella, melancólicamente

-pues…Sakura-chan…. Hablé con la vieja… y la convencí de que sasuke fuera libre… ¿a que soy genial verdad?-.

Sakura lo observó

-naruto ¡muchas gracias!... y bueno…que no se te suba a la cabeza... ¡Pero si que eres genial!... ¡Sasuke-kun estará muy agradecido contigo!-.

-eso espero…por todo lo que tuve que hacer…-. Dijo bromeando

-tu si que mereces el puesto de Hokage……¡¡ya veras que serás el sexto!!-.

La mirada de Naruto se ensombreció, pero evitó mostrarse así ante Sakura

-Bueno… Vámonos ya… ¡Sasuke nos espera!-. Levanto su puño al cielo, y junto con sakura caminaron hacia la puerta de konoha, donde se encontrarían con Sai para salir de la aldea en busca de Sasuke

**FIN CAPITULO 1**

**Ahora si, no diré cosas como "al fin acabé, que capítulo más largo, estoy agotada y me tomaré un descanso" porque estaría mintiendo. La única cosa cierta en esa frase es que el capítulo terminó, pero a mi parecer, comparado con los otros capítulos, este es probablemente,**** el m****as corto que he escrito hasta ahora. Otra cosa es que si que estoy cansada, pero jamás me tomaría un descanso, porque me llegan ideas frescas todos los días, y no me gustaría desaprovecharlas.**

**Ahora paso a algo más personal.**

**No se como expresarme… para empezar, me siento muy feliz, porqué después de varios años de no estar en fanfiction, vuelvo con un nuevo material. También me siento muy emocionada… estoy escribiendo sobre un anime que a mi parecer, ha sido el mas inspirador, desde que dejé los fics de Inuyasha y Shaman king… siento que estoy abriendo una nueva puerta en mi camino de mejoramiento del buen uso de las palabras… sinceramente, siento que desde que me inscribí en esta pagina, es el momento en el que me siento segura de mi historia… siento que he crecido tanto como persona y como escritora…**

**Creo que han sido dos años o más, pero bueno, Caro Minamino está lista para lo que sea.**

**Y con respecto al fic…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo… sinceramente no creí que fuera a escribir 3 capítulos hasta el momento de NO ME DETENGAS… pero así pasó, tres capítulos, separados por un día, en menos de una semana. Talvez es porque las vacaciones de semana santa aún no terminan XD…**

**Pero espero que aun estando en la escuela pueda escribir con tanta frecuencia.**

**Esta historia, como espero que haya quedado claro arriba, no tiene un personaje principal ni nada por el estilo… para mí, el equipo 7 es mi enfoque, intento escribir los pensamientos de cada uno con respecto a los hechos ocurridos en la historia…**

**Talvez en un principio parezca Sakura la protagonista, pero poco a poco se va desenvolviendo la historia, hasta que al final quedará un paño liso, fácil de leer.**

**La pareja****: si… en los fanfics, si no tienes bien definida la pareja, se hace un total embrollo… y bueno, no creo estar pasando por eso, aunque aun no tenga definida la pareja… talvez en algún momento les venga a la mente un NaruSaku… pero está mas claro un SasuSaku, PERO, no está muy seguro.**

**Con el pasar de los capítulos se nos mostrará la pareja inicial y digo nos porque yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo quedará Sakura XD**

**Sobre odios a los personajes…:**** bueno, quiero explicar desde este momento… Talvez haya mujeres que odien a Sakura… y como no… si antes era una niña chiflada que maltrataba a nuestro protagonista T.T pero siento que con el tiempo, Sakura fue madurando, lo sé porque la he comparado desde que apareció, hasta shippuden… aunque aún así, la sigan odiando porque quiere a Sasuke en mi opinión esa es una buena razón XD seguiré escribiendo de ella… a decir verdad, Karin no es muy de mi agrado… pero decidí dejar eso de lado e intentar escribir algo bueno… y eso se les mostrará en el capítulo 2, y en realidad, siento que la manera en la que tomé a Karin fue una muy buena… y hasta gracias a mi fic, comienza a caerme bien xD si que soy extraña, de Sakura tomo a Karin XD**

**Sobre parecidos a otras historias: **** obviamente, es muy difícil tener un fanfic cien por ciento original… es decir… hay más de 1000 fics en la Web sobre Naruto… y se podría decir que de esos mil talvez he leído más de 100… pero aún así, eso no significa que me haya copiado ni nada…es solo que cuando imaginamos algo es imposible que nuestra idea sea original del todo… el público siempre le va a encontrar parecidos con otras historias, y supongo que, mientras al público le agrade mi fic, eso está bien, pero aclaro que este es un proyecto original en su totalidad a excepción de que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen XD**

**Sobre el carácter de los personajes: ****talvez me van a decir en un futuro: Sasuke no es Sasuke! y creo que es muy obvio… es decir… intento hacer que mis personajes se parezcan a los de la serie, pero es obvio que se me saldrá un detallito que hará que dejen de ser ellos…. Digo, No soy Masashi Kishimoto… el puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos y nadie le reclama, porque esa es la historia original… puede Sasuke besar a Sakura en el manga y todos le aplauden, pero si en un fic pasa eso, los lectores lo tachan de poco realista, y que se aleja de la historia original… yo solo soy una escritora más, que da todo de sí para que les agraden mis historias… por eso… si talvez me salgo del margen de los personajes, no descalifiquen mi historia como falsa… ni nada… alguna vez vi una entrevista a ****Victor Ugarte****, que es la voz de Sasuke acá en México… y el decía que todos creen que Sasuke solo es un chico frío y ya… pero que sabía que Sasuke es un personaje muy complicado, difícil de descifrar su siguiente acción… y yo creo que es cierto… pero bueno, los lectores opinan XD**

**Por ultimo, pero no menos importante… REVIEWS xD**

**Ya se… es que son mi pan del día XD… **

**Espero que se compadezcan de una pobre alma como la mía XD… y le den clic al botoncito de abajo, y tadan!... Uye-chan recibió review!**

**Bueno… sería la mejor obra que hicieran por el prójimo XD… bueno no la mejor, pero subirían mi autoestima dos rayitas XD**

**Es la hora… se cuidan mucho lectores…**

**Con mucho cariño me despido **

**CARO MINAMINO**


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaban casi un día caminado

**Antes de que comienzena leer, quiero dar un pequeño e insignificante aviso… He cambiado mi nick… ahora soy Uye, o para quienes deseen, Uye-chan XD.. ahora si, les dejo continuar**

Llevaban casi un día caminado. Sakura mantenía una postura firme, no tenía porque estar mal ni nada, pero estaba acostumbrada a viajar y eso le facilitaba su misión. Sai iba a la par de la kunoichi. En ratos la miraba disimuladamente. Le preocupaba un poco el estado de su amiga, pues desde que habían salido estaba muy sonriente, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la información de Tsunade, o como si lo hubiera escuchado, pero no quisiera aceptarlo… y esa era la idea que tenia el artista de Sakura.

Naruto iba detrás de sus compañeros. No iba muy alejado pero tampoco muy apegado a ellos. Se podría decir que mantenía una "distancia razonable".

Estaba emocionado, pero a la vez nervioso… Emocionado porque después de un gran tiempo volvería a ver a su mejor amigo… volvería a ver a Sasuke Uchiha. Y Nervioso porque al regresar a Konoha se le privaría de su libertad. Es decir… no estaría nervioso si hubiera sido decisión de "la vieja Tsunade" el meterlo a ese lugar… pero el era consciente de cuanto hizo por ser el, en lugar de sasuke el que estuviera en un presidio…

-"bien…"-. Se dijo mentalmente "serás Hokage… llevas 17 años soñándolo…y será mas que un deseo… es una realidad el que seas hokage… te lo haz dicho miles de veces… lo haz soñado millones de veces… y será la realidad… la única realidad…"-. Miró hacía el oscuro cielo y al hacerlo recordó las últimas palabras que le dirigió la Godaime antes de que saliera de su despacho:

_**-Si te arrepientes… antes de entrar a prisión… solo basta con que vengas a decírmelo… los planes pueden ser cambiados de inmediato…-.**_

-"¿y si…?-"-. Negó con la cabeza suavemente. –"Yo nunca retracto mi palabra"-. Se repitió. Aquella frase que desde niño había repetido muy seguro de si mismo, y que ahora lo hacía de igual forma. El mismo se había planteado decirla… porque cuando decía algo, el iba enserio… nunca decía las cosas porque sonaran bonitas… las repetía porque era su naturaleza el ser así.

Al instante recordó sus entrenamientos con su sensei de la infancia: Kakashi Hatake… escoltaron a aquel hombre… Tazuna… hacía su hogar… para que construyera aquel puente.

El día en que después de que se encontraron con Zabuza, Kakashi quedó agotado por utilizar un Sharingan… y que Naruto aún consideraba como un misterio pues según Sasuke… el sharingan era del clan Uchiha…

Aquel día, en que Kakashi les enseñaba invaluables lecciones para shinobis recién comenzados como ellos… Esas palabras aún las recordaba…

_**Si sientes algo extraño debes estar preparado para lo peor antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esta es una regla de hierro de los ninjas.**_

Una regla de hierro…que el había olvidado… y por consiguiente había roto…

-"para eso vivo…". Se sonrió mientras observaba la "bella" caminata de su amiga, y la "muy común" de su amigo

-Sai, Sakura-chan… descansemos en el bosque, antes del amanecer volvemos a partir-. Les ordenó y sin esperarlos caminó hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Sai y Sakura se miraron. La chica se sentía extrañada por la actitud de su joven amigo… es decir… ella creía que siendo Naruto el líder de la misión no pararían hasta encontrar al Uchiha… pero al contrario de sus pensamientos Naruto LES ORDENABA que descansaran.

-¿tienes…idea de lo que le pasa?-. Le preguntó al chico de las sonrisas. El se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de Naruto.

Sakura observó a su compañero desaparecer al igual que Naruto, frunció su entrecejo, preocupada, y caminó hasta donde sus compañeros antes habían ido, para repetir la misma rutina, perderse entre la maleza del bosque.

-Si no despierta para mañana… nos iremos de aquí-. Habló una pelirroja. Sonaba como preocupación mezclada con seriedad.

-a ver tú… ¿porqué supones que recibiremos órdenes de un animal como tú?... es decir… ni yo ni Juugo obedeceremos tus órdenes… ¿verdad Juugo?-. Dijo muy convencido de sus palabras

El mencionado Juugo estaba asomándose por la ventana del lugar, cuando escucho su nombre volteo tranquilamente y observó como su compañero intentaba darle pelea a Karin

-Me da igual si tú vienes o no-. Le dijo la chica de lo mas tranquila –Cuando dije que nos iremos me refería a Sasuke y a mí… allá tu si quieres someterte a un gran interrogatorio de parte de los de Konoha-. Al decir esto estaba cambiando un paño mojado de la frente de Sasuke

-¿de que hablas?-. Le preguntó Juugo dejando volar a las pequeñas aves que descansaban en su mano. (Son aves nocturnas XD)

-Siento el Chakra de aquellos que siempre persiguen a Sasuke… su chakra es inconfundible… ¿Sabes Suigetsu?...-. El chico prestó atención a su compañera

-deberías quedarte aquí… y alejarte de nosotros… tu presencia molesta -. Esto sonaba como una broma, pero al parecer Karin estaba hablando muy enserio.

-por eso mismo sigo con ustedes… no sería feliz si tu estuvieras disfrutando de la vida… jamás me perdonaría el que tu fueras feliz-. Sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando sus blancos colmillos, en señal de superioridad a su compañera.

Juugo se encogió de hombros y siguió con su vista en la ventana, mientras intentaba ignorar como "aquellos dos" se llenaban de insultos para matar el tiempo.

Sai descansaba, es decir, dormía profundamente. Le había dado poca importancia a los asuntos de Naruto… lo que necesitaba el era descansar y reponer energías y estar preparado para el encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto intentaba dormir, Después de todo esa mañana casi estaba rogando porque tuviera un día libre para dormir lo suficiente… y en cambio estaba a unas pocas horas de llegar a su destino… Además de que Sakura-chan no lo había dejado dormir en el bote… se suponía que el era el líder… y no lo dejaban dormir cuando quisiera… vaya equipo el que le había tocado…

Y después de estos pensamientos… ¿Por qué sonreía?

Simple. Se sentía muy afortunado. De niño cuanto hubiera deseado tener los amigos que ahora tiene… pero mas afortunado se sentía por tener a alguien como Sakura-chan a su lado… no lo pensaba en el sentido amoroso… sino en el amistoso… Sakura era una persona/mujer diferente a las otras… porque si lo veía bien… comparada con Ino por ejemplo… era muy obvia la diferencia…

-Naruto-.

Escuchó su voz llamándolo. Viró su rostro para encontrar a sakura pero lo volvió a mantener al frente pues era el lugar en donde ella se encontraba.

-Sakura-chan…-. Susurró –se supone que deberías estar durmiendo… ¿no estas cansada?-. Observó como su amiga se colocaba a su lado, bajo un gran árbol que le servía a Naruto como apoyo para su espalda, y que ahora también le servía a sakura.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa –Pues no… estoy acostumbrada… aunque… creo que tu no…-. Lo decía mientras veía como Naruto daba un gran bostezo

-jeje…pues no mucho…-. Sonrió apenado y pasó uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza para rascarla nervioso

-Oye Naruto… ¿te pasa algo?-. Tenía ganas de saber la verdadera respuesta, pero conociendo a Naruto solo iba a responder una gran mentira… no es que fuera un mentiroso, pero cuando se trataba de su estado le daba poca importancia.

-No nada… no entiendo porque lo preguntas-. Respondió extrañado

-Pues porque no te gusta descansar durante las misiones… y ahora prácticamente nos ordenaste que lo hiciéramos… y eso no es todo… fuiste el primero en avanzar para "Descansar"-. Le explicó su punto de vista con la ayuda de algunos ademanes

-¡ah…!-. Dio señal de entender –no sakura-chan… yo hablaba enserio… era tiempo de descansar…por lo menos para mi-. Le sonrió –verás… ultimadamente no he dormido muy bien… cuando me acuesto lo único que quiero hacer es descansar pero al instante me vienen tantas cosas a la mente que lo ultimo que hago es dormir bien…-.

-yo se como puedes solucionar eso…-. Rió por lo bajo, al notar como Naruto le contaba esto como si fuera el fin del mundo, o algo parecido.

-¡dime Sakura-chan!... lo que mas quiero ahora es dormir placidamente…-.

-pues…-.

-¿pues?-. Preguntó muy desesperado. Que alguien sepa la solución de un gran problema es algo desesperante… y más cuando demora en decir la respuesta.

-Deberías de dejar de pensar en tantas cosas… procura que, mientras estas en algunos de tus entrenamientos, ocuparte de esos problemas que tanto te afectan… … la noche es un buen momento para pensar en tus problemas pero… te estas cargando otro mas grande… que es tu salud-.

Naruto miró a Sakura no muy convencido de su respuesta.

-lo siento Naruto… por ahora es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti … cuando lleguemos a Konoha te daré un corto tratamiento para tus problemas…-.

-Gracias Sakura-chan!...-. Chilló Naruto observando como ella le sonreía cálidamente.

-No hay porque Naruto… es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que tú haz hecho por mí…-.

Naruto cambió su semblante a uno más serio

-Sakura-chan… hay algo que puedes hacer por mí… y que me gustaría mucho… mucho más que un tratamiento…-.

Sakura observó a Naruto y al igual que el se enserió. Naruto se veía decidido en lo que iba a decir

-Lo que deseo que hagas es que… es que sonrías todos los días Sakura-chan… yo quiero que tú seas muy feliz… y… haría lo que fuera por tu felicidad…-. La miraba a los ojos, y viceversa.

-Naruto…-. Susurró sorprendida. Se sentía protegida cerca de Naruto, pero ahora se sentía indefensa viendo esos "hermosos" orbes azulados. El chico estaba hablando muy enserio, tanto que también parecía como si nunca fuera a retirar su mirada de la de ella

Naruto observó como Sakura cerraba suavemente sus ojos, dándole una invitación a sus tentadores labios. Cerró los ojos también y lentamente fue acercándose a la Haruno.

-E-es hora de dormir Sakura-chan… descansa-. Detuvo precipitadamente su trayecto hacia el rostro de su compañera, se paró rápidamente y se perdió de la vista de la chica

-"y ahora se va… ¿en que estaba pensando?... estamos a una corta distancia de Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…-. Se repitió como toda una chiquilla enamorada, que no quería asimilar su amor. Tenía vivo el recuerdo del Uchiha… y lo llevaba aún en su corazón…

Al no llegar a nada se fue de aquel lugar para descansar por su parte, suponiendo que naruto llegaría en cualquier momento, y seguro lo último que quería era toparse con ella… y probablemente ella con el.

Aun no amanecía pero Karin estaba al lado de Sasuke buscando en que podía ayudarle.

Estaba cansada. Apenas había dormido por la noche por estar al pendiente de su líder…

Miró a su alrededor. Suigetsu estaba tirado en el piso cual si fuera un moribundo… sonrió ante tal pensamiento… -"si en verdad fuera un moribundo…" pensó

No pudo seguir pues notó como pasaba algo extraño con la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Sasuke… vamos levántate…-. Susurró pero de respuesta solo obtuvo unos fuertes quejidos, cosa que le bastó para sonreír –Sasuke! Soy yo, Karin…-. Hablaba muy esperanzada. Quería que su compañero y líder de equipo despertara para volver a contar su presencia.

-Karin…-. Susurró el último de los Uchiha, provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Sabía la sensación que provocaba la luz natural en sus recién abiertos ojos, y no era una sensación muy agradable.

-descuida… Suigetsu y Juugo han cubierto todas las ventanas… no queríamos que al despertar te molestara la luz-. Karin sonreía. Sasuke lo notó pero le dio poca importancia. Lo que no pudo evitar fue voltear hacía donde estaban las ventanas de aquella habitación y notar como lo que había dicho su compañera era cierto. Las pequeñas ventanas estaban cubiertas por una gabardina color azul marina. "Juugo…" se dijo mentalmente y volvió su vista a la pelirroja que hablaba sin cesar

Se incorporó lentamente, adolorido por las heridas en su cuerpo y miró directamente a la puerta de salida.

-Sasuke… debemos irnos ahora mismo-. Le dijo repentinamente Karin, muy preocupada

-Karin… cállate-. Fue lo único que le dijo el Uchiha antes de llevar su mano izquierda a su rostro, y cubrirlo con esta.

-Sasuke… es enserio… aquellas molestias que siempre te están persiguiendo vienen pisándonos los talones… debemos irnos antes de que nos encuentren-. Comentó más calmada que antes.

-"Con que otra vez tu, Naruto… ¿ahora a quien trajiste? …"-. Pensó mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

-Que esté todo el equipo despierto, en 10 minutos los veo afuera-. Como pudo se paró del futón en el que al parecer había dormido todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, al principio se tambaleó un poco, pero no aceptó la ayuda que Karin le ofrecía y al mantener el equilibrio caminó hasta su espada, la tomó y salió con ella en su mano.

Karin suspiró agotada. Ya se había imaginado que Sasuke se iba a comportar así al despertar, pero para eso lo había cuidado con tanto empeño…

Sai era consciente de que el silencio era un bello momento que disfrutar, claro… pero disfrutar cuando la única persona que lo provocara eras tú, y no tus compañeros de equipo… No entendía para nada los sentimientos de las personas… había leído mucho sobre el silencio… solo bastaba con que recordara algo…

-"cuando una mujer no quiere hablar de lo que siente es porque en realidad lo que quiere es que les pregunten"-. Recordó –"Naruto no es mujer pero… es bueno intentarlo"-. Se dijo sonriendo como de costumbre

-Naruto…-. Le llamó. Desde hace tiempo atrás se había tomado la confianza de llamarle solo por su nombre.

-¿eh…?… ¿Qué quieres Sai?-. Le preguntó mirándolo

-¿Qué… te pasa?-. Soltó sin percatarse de que Naruto iba muy delante de el y de Sakura, dejando que la chica escuchara su pregunta

El chico rubio se sorprendió de que Sai fuera el que le hiciera esa pregunta, por lo que simplemente contestó un "nada" y acabó el asunto para los dos.

-es sorprendente como después de una respuesta como esa te quedas callado…-. Le susurró sakura a sai observando como Naruto se inclinaba para levantar algo que había en el suelo, y alzarlo al cielo para contemplarlo.

-El dijo que no pasaba nada, supongo que su respuesta contestó mi pregunta-.le respondió tomándole poca importancia al asunto

-Tu no entiendes Sai… en realidad cuando las personas dicen "nada" están diciendo que necesitan hablar de lo que les pasa…-. Sai abrió levemente los ojos sorprendido. Cada día aprendía más sobre las emociones, y era algo que le interesaba mucho.

-Sakura-chaaan!...-. Sakura reconoció inmediatamente quien le llamaba y con una sonrisa atendió a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-. Le preguntó divertida y feliz. Era la primera vez desde que había pasado aquello, que Naruto le dirigía la palabra como antes.

-¡Mira lo que encontré!... esta piedrita se parece al rostro de Kakashi-sensei!-.

-¡Naruto que tonterías dices!... ¡no existe algo como eso!-.

-¡Que si existe! … ¡mira esta cosa!-. Naruto colocó frente al rostro de Sakura la extraña piedra que había levantado del suelo.

-tienes razón… es sorprendente el parecido…-. Dijo Sakura sorprendida –Sai ven a ver esto…-. Llamó al chico y el apareció al instante, se notaba que estaba interesado en ver que tan parecida podría ser una roca al ninja copia de Konoha

-Parece que alguien le dio forma…-. Les informó observando la pequeña piedra que Naruto sostenía entre su dedo índice y el pulgar.

-Parece pero no es así… son las maravillas de la naturaleza-. Les formuló cual si fuera el mayor conocedor del medio ambiente o algo parecido.

-No Naruto… si fue tallada… mira como tiene grabada las iniciales de alguien… H. K… mala suerte Naruto… parece como si alguien la hubiera extraviado-. Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y siguió caminado, al igual que Sai, ambos dejando a Naruto atrás.

-rayos… pero viendo que a nadie de por aquí le pertenece…-. Comenzó a silbar mientras guardaba la cara de Kakashi en su bolsillo –me la quedaré-. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió a sus compañeros que llevaban una distancia razonable lejos de el.

Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin caminaban apresurados hacia la salida del lugar.

-todo es tu culpa… si no me hubieras despertado después de juugo… eres una boba Karin-. Le regañaba Suigetsu

-no tengo humor para soportarte hoy suigetsu… espera… nunca te puedo soportar… jaja… -. Se burló del chico provocando que el se enojara

-calmados… Sasuke nos espera allá-. Habló Juugo calmado mientras el chico de los colmillos y la pelirroja veían al frente y se ignoraban mutuamente.

-veo que decidieron presentarse…-. Los observó, y notó como se acomodaban frente a el.

Karin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había cambiado de ropas, pues tenía un pijama y ahora tenía las que portaba normalmente; además de su espada.

-¿Cuál fue el objeto de llamarnos fuera de la habitación?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Juugo observando los monótonos ojos de Sasuke centellear por solo un momento, por lo que lo primero que creyó fue que estaba alucinando.

-Que bien que lo preguntas tu… Pues bien… regresaré-. Les informó.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!-. Le reclamó Karin muy enojada, y si no hubiera sido por el brazo de suigetsu se hubiera colgado de Sasuke

-lo que escuchaste karin. La única razón por la que decidí reclutarlos fue porque necesitaba un equipo para aproximarme a Uchiha Itachi… y ahora que he cumplido la venganza que me proponía… no tengo mas que hacer que regresar a la villa en donde crecí-.

-no me malinterpretes. No es que quiera impedir tu regreso pero… ¿crees que te acepten en esa aldea así como así?-. Le cuestionó Juugo. Su punto de vista era muy objetivo, pero no pasaba desapercibido por la mente de Sasuke, que solo interiormente se hacía la misma pregunta

-talvez-. Respondió –pero cuento con la ayuda de ALGUIEN… -. Les comentó –"estoy seguro"-. Pensó para el.

-Me niego Sasuke… somos un equipo… NO PUEDES DEJARNOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ… -.

-¿y porqué no?-.

Karin lo miró desafiante. – ¡porque somos un equipo!-. Le repitió –debemos estar unidos…-.

-dime eso cuando tus problemas con suigetsu terminen…-. Imitó la mirada de Karin y al parecer la de el era mucho mas profunda

-solo hemos estado 2 años juntos Sasuke…-. Karin no se rendía, y al parecer Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta de eso

-suficiente tiempo como para separarnos… me encontraré con Naruto y regresaré con el a Konoha-.

-¿Por qué regresaras con alguien del que antes huías…?-. Le preguntó Suigetsu interesado

-porque el es mi boleto de entrada…-. Le contestó sonriendo maliciosamente – me voy… hagan lo que les plazca, ustedes ya no son mi asunto de ahora en adelante… YA NO MÁS EQUIPO HEBI-. Dictó dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse

-¿Está prohibido mantener contacto contigo…?-. Le pregunto Karin observando su espalda, pues era lo único que podía ver. Y no se iba a dar el valor para colocarse frente a el.

-estrictamente prohibido-. Alegó y desapareció en un "puf".

Los que ahora estaban ahí se quedaron viendo al vacío, esperando que Sasuke hubiera desaparecido por completo para marcharse al lugar que mas les acomodara… ahora eran 3 individuos…_**"YA NO MAS EQUIPO HEBI"**_

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Sasuke

Suigetsu y Juugo se fueron inmediatamente después de cerciorarse, pero Karin se quedó un rato ahí, con la ligera esperanza de que escuchara de nuevo la nube de humo en la que había desaparecido el Uchiha, y que ahora deseaba que apareciera.

-hey tu…-. Le habló una muy conocida voz masculina detrás de ella

-vete… no quiero verte ahora...-. Articuló sin siquiera mirarlo

-que genio… pero solo porque me lo pediste… me quedaré-. Sonrió y se quedó detrás de la pelirroja

-Olvídalo… tu nunca dejas que aprecie los buenos momentos que tengo conmigo…-. Se quiso ir pero la voz de Suigetsu la detuvo

-Tengo una propuesta para ti…-. Karin lo escuchó sin mirarlo –supongo que no tienes a donde ir después de esto… y estoy seguro de que no me equivoco… por lo que te propongo que vengas conmigo-.

-¿estas loco?... ¿porque crees que aceptaría tal estupidez?

-porque no tienes mas a donde ir… y… yo me divierto peleando contigo… por lo que, no quiero vivir aburrido de la vida… ¿Qué dices Karin?-.

-digo que estás loco-. Caminó pasando al lado de suigetsu e ignorando su propuesta

-"me lo supuse"-. Se dijo para cerrar sus ojos y sonreír levemente

-Naruto… ¡es por aquí!-. Gritó sakura y sin espera a Naruto ni a Sai corrió para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Naruto y Sai se dedicaron a seguirla pero la velocidad de Sakura iba en aumento y poco a poco desapareció de sus vistas

Era la hora… sabía que estaban cerca… sabía que se volverían a ver las caras… pero no sabía el momento exacto en que pasaría… y eso era lo que la mataba, la torturaba, y la volvía a levantar.

Corría como si su vida dependiera de eso. Esta vez no iba a dejar que Sasuke se le escapara… lo llevaría a Konoha con ella… con Naruto… con Kakashi…

Se detuvo en medio del lugar. No sabía por donde seguir. Miraba a todas partes, el chakra de Sasuke se había esparcido por todo el bosque

Se daba ánimos ella misma, no se iba a rendir por un pequeño contratiempo.

-Ya veo… Eres Sakura…-.

Una voz sonó por todo el bosque, pero a la vez por ninguna parte… era muy confuso, pero aun así, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara como nunca imaginó.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde estas?-. Preguntó desesperada mirando al cielo del lugar, pensando que así Sasuke la escucharía

Al instante Sasuke salió de la copa de un árbol en dirección a ella, directo a ella…

-¡Sasuke-kun!-. Gritó feliz y sonriente, pero aquella sonrisa se fue apagando al ver como Sasuke sacaba su espada en el tiempo en el que llegaba a tierra –"no regresará con nosotros…"-. Fue lo primero que tocó su mente, y al instante de pensarlo pasó su mano por su estuche donde almacenaba sus armas, y rápidamente sacó un cuchillo Kunai, lista para recibir el ataque del uchiha.

-no seas ridícula.-. Le dijo, al momento en que tocaba tierra

Sakura lo observó perpleja… había dudado de Sasuke-kun nuevamente…

Corrió en dirección a el, y se arrodilló para ayudarlo.

-Sakura…-. Susurró observando a su antigua compañera. –"los años no te sentaron mal…"-. Pensó al ver la cercanía en la que se encontraban, aunque eso no le importó en lo mas mínimo, tenía un gran asunto que resolver con cierto rubio de ojos azules.

-Nos enteramos… de tu venganza… Sasuke-kun… ¿estás feliz ahora…?-. Le preguntó recordando aquel momento de su infancia: la despedida entre ambos.

Sasuke también recordó aquel momento. Sakura se había enterado más que cualquier persona en konoha de su sentir ante la crueldad por la que pasó su clan… fue la persona a la que le permitió conocerlo tal cual era… y ahora sentía un compromiso con ella, por lo que sentía que no podía decir un "si"… pero también…por su orgullo, no se permitiría decir un "no"

-tzh…-. Simplemente emitió aquel sonido tan característico de el

Sakura le sonrió, y sasuke se quedó sorprendido... ¿Acaso Sakura había entendido lo que el había querido decir?... talvez…

-¡Sakura-chaaan!-. La voz de Naruto también resonaba en todo el bosque, sonaba muy preocupado

-¡aquí Naruto!-. Le respondió la Haruno, y al instante de haber hecho esto, Naruto y Sai estaban frente a ella y Sasuke

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron. El primero estaba sorprendido, después de mucho tiempo veía a sasuke, pero no en las mejores condiciones… este apoyaba su peso en esa espada. Mientras que Sasuke mantenía la misma expresión de siempre.

-¡SASUKE!-. Gritó Naruto emocionado

-hmp… se ve que sigues tan tonto como siempre… Usaratonkachi-.

Los tres que estaban con el guardaron silencio.

-Teme ¬¬-. Actuó Naruto

-Dobe u.u-. Respondió sasuke

Naruto y Sakura se sonrieron emocionados… parecía como si Sasuke fuera el mismo de hace 5 años… ahora solo faltaba 1 cosa por hacer…

-Sasuke… ¿piensas regresar a Konoha?-.

Los ojos de Sasuke compensaron su media sonrisa –Debo hacerlo… no quiero tenerte persiguiendo mi sombra… sinceramente… no dejas descansar a nadie haciendo eso dobe…-.

-jeje… debía hacerlo… espera… tu dijiste…-. Naruto miró a Sakura, después a Sai, y por último a Sasuke

-en marcha-. Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar, recuperándose del percance de hace un momento.

Sakura y Naruto caminaron detrás de el… como en los viejos tiempos.

-y tu… Sai... ¿o me equivoco?-. Le preguntó sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo

-si-. Respondió cortante el artista. Aun no se fiaba del recién egresado

-felicidades… el equipo 7 está completo contigo-. Le dijo como si no hubiera significado nada, pero a sai eso lo dejo muy sorprendido. Miró a Sakura y ella le sonrió cálidamente, después miró a Naruto, y este asintió y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

**Equipo 7… completo con Sai…**

Miró la espalda de Sasuke y al instante el Uchiha se volteó al igual que sus compañeros, y le dio una media sonrisa.

Observó el panorama completo. Sakura, Naruto, Y Sasuke le sonreían al nuevo integrante…

**Era un cuadro digno de pintar… el equipo 7 aceptaba a un nuevo integrante… de nombre Sai…**

**FIN CAPITULO 2**

**¡2DO CAPÍTULO!**

**ESTUVO LARGUITO NO CREEN XD**

**Antes que nada, quisiera decir que agradezco que pasen a leer este extraño fic… es decir… ¿Naruto en prisión?... hasta me quedé así O.O**

**Bueno además, no sabia que ff no admitía los asteriscos, así que no aparecía la separación de escenas…. Lastima… bueno… creo que iba a subir este capi en una semana, pero no me resistí XD… **

**Muchas gracias a los que dieron un tiempecito para leer esto, y bueno, agradecimiento a reviews **

**Mireya Humbolt :** Wiiii, muchas gracias por la bienvenida!! Y bueno, sobre el fic, arigatou gozaimazu por creer que son el capi estuvo bueno! Y sobre esa pareja que mencionas… pues a mi parecer no me gusta mucho el Yaoi… jeje, yo soy mas de las que lkes gusta un: niño-niña XD… pero bueno, otra cosa mas sobre capis adelante… el equipo8 y otros mas apareceran mas adelante… tendran parte importante en este fic… muajajaja…. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review! Cuidate mucho!

**Suficiente … Ahora soy Uye-chan! Wiiii XD… y sin mas que decir…**

**Uye!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Definitivamente es Sasuke…-.

Fuera de Sasuke, los que acompañaban a Naruto le dieron una pequeña mirada de desaprobación por lo que acababa de hacer.

Preguntarle a un vengador que muy recientemente había decidido regresar a su villa, que si los había extrañado… era la mayor tontería que había cometido.

-Naruto-. Le llamó el Uchiha, logrando captar la atención del rubio, que estaba caminado detrás de sus compañeros. -¿Qué te hizo preguntar eso…?-.

Aun así, parecía que Sasuke estaba interesado en saber la respuesta. Porque tenía la sensación de que Naruto le diría algo cursi o empalagoso… o si se podía, las dos.

-Pues porqué…-. No tenía idea de cómo expresarse –porque… ¡porque Sakura-chan te extrañaba!-. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, sin tomar en cuenta que su compañera tenía sentimientos y uno de esos estaba saliendo muy a flote.

Sakura se sonrojó a más no poder, pero miró como Sasuke se detuvo y le dirigió una media sonrisa –Talvez-. Susurró mas para el que para responder la duda de Naruto, al observar a su compañera mirarlo

-¿Qué dijiste…?-. Le preguntó Naruto acercándose a el, dándole a entender con la simple acción, que no había escuchado lo que el moreno había contestado.

-estaba hablando para mi… Naruto-. Respondió alejándose de el a paso lento, dejándolo nuevamente atrás

Pero Sakura si había escuchado… al igual que Sai, que solo miraba divertido la escena que ofrecía el equipo 7

-Oe… Sasuke! Mira esto-. Naruto se le adelantó y se colocó frente al Uchiha, impidiéndole el paso, y así logrando que el se detuviera para prestarle atención –encontramos esto de camino a ti…-. Sacó la pequeña piedra de hace un rato, y se la mostró muy emocionado

Sasuke solo levantó su ceja extrañado. Sabía que Naruto era un tonto pero… esa era la cosa mas estúpida por la que naruto pudiera emocionarse… -Dobe-. Esquivó el cuerpo de Naruto y siguió caminando

-¡Naruto!... ¡eso no es tuyo!...-. Sakura se colocó frente a el y con el ceño fruncido lo regañó

-pero Sakura-chan… ¿nunca haz escuchado la expresión _si ves oro en la mina excava…?...-._

-te la acabas de inventar Naruto ¬¬ -.

-¡si pero tiene sentido!-. Se defendió -además… no había nadie alrededor… cualquier persona deshonesta pudo haberla tomado y declararla suya y…-.

-Déjalo ya… no importa-. Le interrumpió –puedes quedártela-. Declaró ante la mirada insistente del rubio –avanza…-. Siguió caminando, procurando no perder de vista a Sasuke ni a Sai, que ya estaban muy lejos de ellos dos.

-¡Genial!-. Se guardó la pequeña piedra en donde antes estaba y caminó detrás de Sakura

Al llegar la pelirosada a donde estaban sus dos compañeros notó como Sasuke caminada de una manera extraña, viéndolo bien, estaba cayendo con cada paso que daba, supuso que sus heridas aún no sanaban, aunque considerando lo que había dicho su maestra, talvez solo era el cansancio…

-Naruto…-. Se acercó a el, pues supuso que la única manera de llegar a Sasuke era mediante el líder de la misión –deberíamos descansar…-. Miró en dirección a sasuke, suponiendo que Sasuke no descansaría con ellos por las verdaderas razones, mintió –estoy cansada Naruto… por favor… solo será un instante…-.

-¿Por qué estas cansada…?... acabamos de salir del bosque…-. Le dijo Naruto mirando como la chica le insistía con una mirada

-es que… después de salir utilicé algo de mi chakra para curar una herida que me hice con un árbol de por ahí…-. Volvió a mentir. En realidad decir eso no le parecía muy difícil, pues sentía que le estaba haciendo un gran favor a Sasuke

-descuida… descansaremos-. Le sonrió y Sakura correspondió esa sonrisa, en verdad estaba muy agradecida con el

-Teme, Sai… vamos a descansar un rato, en unas cuantas horas mas seguimos-. Miró como Sasuke caminaba al bosque, seguido por Sakura. Cuando el estaba a punto de avanzar fue detenido por Sai.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-. Se sorprendió de que el chico hubiera hecho eso, por lo que lo único que encontró lógico era reclamarle

-tu equipo tiene hambre-. Lo miró –deberíamos ir a pescar algo…-. Sugirió y al instante notó como Naruto miraba al frente y luego bajaba la mirada

-eres tu el hambriento… ¿verdad?-.

Sai le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía tierna, y a la vez jocosa

-bien… te acompaño…-. Susurró aburrido –pero antes deberíamos avisarles-. Se adelantó al bosque, mientras sai lo seguía al momento en que sonreía

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Talvez el silencio les servía para interpretar la amistad que aun mantenían… que talvez para sasuke significaba eso.

Hablando de Sasuke, el inmediatamente se había acogido cómodamente bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras que cerraba sus ojos para descansarlos, y recostaba su cuerpo para descansarlo de igual manera que sus ojos, apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el grueso tronco de aquel frondoso árbol.

Sakura se colocó frente a el, recargada en un árbol también, y mirando a todas partes, algo nerviosa por ser solo ella y el.

Sentía la obligación de comenzar una conversación, pero sentía una fuerte presión, por lo que no lograba pensar claramente.

-¡Sakura-chan!...-. Naruto era su salvador, definitivamente. Había llegado para comenzar una pelea con sasuke o algo parecido… y al hacer eso, excluirla del "juego" -Sakura-chan, tengo que salir… Sai quiere que lo acompañe a pescar… tiene hambre…-. Lo último lo dijo girando sus ojos. –volveré pronto-. Le dirigió una cálida mirada que Sakura compensó con una de temor

-descuida-. Se acercó a ella para susurrarle lo siguiente –Sasuke no te piensa comer-. Se burló y al instante le sonrió de nuevo. Sasuke veía todo eso desde atrás, muy extrañado por el trato entre ambos… pero bueno, hace 5 años que no convivía con ellos, por lo que no tenia idea de lo que había pasado en sus vidas, intentó ignorarlos cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

-Me voy teme…-. Se giró a donde estaba el, y le dijo –Cuida a Sakura-chan en mi ausencia ¿quieres?-.

Se fue de donde estaba dejando a sus dos compañeros solos, como estaban cuando llegó.

-Sakura-. Le llamó sasuke logrando captar la atención de la pelirosada –tengo entendido que eres un ninja médico-.

Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

–Quiero que uses tus energías en mí-. Le dijo mirándola fijamente, mirada que incomodó a la Haruno, pero avanzó hacia el, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Se arrodilló a su lado

-¿en donde están tus heridas, Sasuke-kun?-. Inquirió Sakura respondiendo a la "petición" del Uchiha

-… en la mayoría del torso-. Comentó con el usual tono de voz de siempre.

-quítate la camisa-. Le dijo, para comenzar su reexaminación médica

Sasuke retiró las mangas y bajo un poco la camisa para darle pasó a Sakura a que examinara sus heridas.

Sakura no creía lo que veía… después de un cuerpo muerto, eran las heridas más desagradables que pudo haber visto en toda su carrera… fijó su vista en una que se encontraba en el lateral derecho de Sasuke, y que al parecer era la que mas le molestaba

-tienes una herida de 10 centímetros… -. No completó su frase, pero acercó sus manos y comenzó a analizar la herida –tiene una profundidad de 5 centímetros… Sasuke-kun… esto estuvo a punto de tocar uno de tus órganos… estuvo a punto de ser una herida vital-. Le dio el informe mostrando mucho profesionalismo en sus palabras

-Ahora quédate quieto… esto te va a incomodar al principio, pero durará poco-. Sasuke observó a Sakura colocar sus dos manos sobre la herida y al instante de ellas comenzó a salir algo de chakra

-"es tanto el que usa que es visible…"-. Se dijo mentalmente, y siguió viendo como la chica curaba esa herida. Debía admitir que dolía, era como si quemara… pero al fin y al cabo lo estaba curando y eso era suficiente para guardar silencio.

-está-. Le avisó retirando sus brazos y limpiando el sudor que aparecía en su frente, mientras Sasuke observaba el lugar donde antes estaba la herida, y que ahora solo había una cicatriz del mismo tamaño del corte. Estaba dirigiendo su mano al lugar antes mencionado, cuando apareció una femenina mano sobre la suya.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, mientras Sasuke observaba sorprendido la sonrisa de la chica, que iba dirigida a el, y solo a el.

Reaccionó al tiempo en que Sakura también lo hizo, y apartó su mano de la de ella

-Lo lamento Sasuke-kun… pero debo vendarte-.

Sakura hizo lo que dijo y de su bolsa sacó unas vendas.

-yo puedo hacerlo-. Le dijo Sasuke y al instante sakura le extendió las vendas que tenía en la mano.

Se alejó un poco de el, suponiendo que su trabajo con Sasuke había terminado, mientras disimulando la miraba, observaba a Sasuke ponerse las vendas sin dificultad alguna, y al terminar amarrarla para evitar que se cayera.

Al terminar volvió a acomodarse su vestimenta y se dedicó a hacer lo de antes: descansar

-Sakura-. Habló aún con los ojos cerrados

-dime-. Contestó sorprendida por la forma tan precipitada en que la llamó

-Gracias-.

Sakura sonrió –descuida… es mi trabajo-.

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-creo que son suficientes… -. Pronunció el pintor, viendo lo que tenía frente a él

-¡eres un egoísta!..-. Le respondió al ver solo un pescado, y que suponía, Sai había pescado para el

-es lo único que voy a comer…-. Contestó observando a Naruto

-si pero… pero debemos llevar algo para que también coman Sakura-chan y Sasuke… creo que Sakura-chan no ha comido desde la mañana…-.

-Es lógico, apenas es mediodía-.

-Cállate y ayúdame-. Naruto se colocó en posición de batalla, para pescar un poco.

-no estoy obligado a ayudarte en esto…-.Sai se dedicaba a mirar como Naruto esperaba que un pez saltara

-Pero yo te acompañé… ¡es tu turno!-. Contestó Naruto perdiendo la concentración dejando que un pez se le escapara

-cuando te pedí que me acompañaras jamás mencione que te ayudaría a… conseguir comida-.

-estaba implícito-. Otro pez se fue. Era suficiente, a ese chico si que le faltaba una buena lección

Sai sonrió al sentir como Naruto lo miraba fastidiado, caminó hasta la orilla de aquel río y sacó su kunai

-Me convenciste…-. Lanzó su kunai y un pez se estampó contra el árbol

-tengo una idea… ¿Por qué no lanzas uno de tus dibujitos a pescar…? son como osos…y los osos pescan…-. Razonó

-imposible. Ellos vienen de tinta. La tinta es líquida, el agua también… se mezclarían y mis creaciones se deformarían-. Lanzó otra Kunai, estampando otro pez. –además… ya llevo dos… y veo que tu ninguno-.

Naruto se molestó y al momento en que un pez saltaba su kunai lo atrapó contra un árbol

-¿decías algo?-. Le preguntó orgulloso

-Creo que es suficiente… deberíamos regresar-.

-… nos hace falta uno…-.

-pero van cuatro… y somos cuatro-.

-si pero… no consideraste mi estómago… oh… el de Sasuke también… Sai… creo que estaremos aquí solo un rato más…-.

-claro…-. Pronunció convencido de lo extraño que podía ser Naruto

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Sakura-. La kunoichi volvió a voltear. Sasuke llevaba un rato llamándola así, y cada vez que lo hacia, le preguntaba algo distinto

-dime-. Con esa palabra le daba a entender que le prestaba atención, y le aseguraba a Sasuke, que Sakura respondería cada una de sus preguntas, por más extrañas que parecieran.

-¿Tú y Naruto… que son?-.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Lo observó detenidamente. Sasuke no era el tipo que se interesara por la vida de los demás… ¿entonces que pasaba?

-Olvídalo-. Contestó ligeramente ofendido. Se suponía que Sakura era la persona que lo entendía… ¿entonces porque no le había respondido de la manera en que le gustaría?

Era muy extraño estar con Sasuke…

Sabía que cuando Sasuke aceptara regresar a Konoha ella sería una de las encargadas de escoltarlo a la aldea… y que después estaría con el para contarle todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia… Pero ahí estaba, muda a causa de los nervios… Era más difícil de lo que creía

-Sasuke-kun…-. Ahora fue ella la que lo llamó comenzando por el nombre. Sasuke volteó y con un gesto indicó que la escuchaba

-Yo aún creo en ti, Sasuke-kun…-. Comenzó, y miró al cielo para buscar palabras para complementar su discurso

-Cunado te fuiste de Konoha… lo único que deseaba era que volvieras… no me importaba lo demás…-. Hizo una pausa para continuar su búsqueda de palabras correctas –Cuando Naruto regresó de la misión donde se suponía debían llevarte de regreso y me dijo que había fracasado… me quitó las esperanzas… Pero Naruto me lo había prometido… que haría todo por que tu regresaras… me devolvió la esperanza-.

Sasuke veía a un punto vacío, detrás de Sakura, pero escuchaba cada una de las palabras que su compañera tenía por decirle, y escuchaba el tono que usaba para pronunciarlas.

-Durante 5 años estuvimos persiguiéndote… y cada día que pasaba, para mí era como si al despertar un fragmento de esperanza se desprendiera de mi corazón… pero sabía que para Naruto… cada día una esperanza mas se avecinaba a el… y le servía para levantarse y buscarte… y para seguir sonriendo-. Otra pausa más. Al hablar de su amigo sentía que debía hacerlo con mucho respeto

-Naruto para mí es… para mi, Tu, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei serán siempre las personas que estén más cerca de mi corazón…-. Se llevó una mano a su pecho –somos el equipo 7 después de todo… ¿no crees?-. Le sonrió observando a Sasuke levantarse y acercarse a ella a paso lento, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Después de todo lo que hice… lo que te hice a ti… ¿Por qué no me odias?-. Finalizó llegando a donde la chica se encontraba, se colocó estratégicamente frente a ella y siguió mirando sus bellos ojos jades.

-Porque no hay razón-. Se quedó petrificada al tener imponente figura frente a ella –Yo jamás llegaría a odiarte, Sasuke-kun…-.

-Eres diferente… -. Pronunció notando como Sakura se sonrojaba, pero no le dio importancia suficiente –Eres una mujer digna para el clan Uchiha…-. Sin darle tiempo a la Haruno de responder se acercó a ella, y sin previo aviso, unió sus labios con los de ella.

No podía hacer nada, o talvez podía, pero no quería. Era cursi, pero desde niña había deseado que pasara aquello, y aunque sabía que no era el primer beso del moreno, era el suyo, y eso hacía que los dos se sintieran cómodos.

En algún momento de aquel beso, este dejó de ser dulce, y pasó a ser más intenso, Sakura había le había permitido al Uchiha invadir cualquier rincón de su boca, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

Se tuvieron que separar, a falta de oxígeno.

Sasuke la siguió mirando, sin importarle que la mirada incomodara a Sakura. ¿Por qué ella?... la molesta chica que lo había cautivado… ¿Por qué…? Incluso sabía que besarla no había sido un error… ni una diversión.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a recostarse en el mismo lugar de antes; mientras Sakura miraba confundida a Sasuke

-¡Llegamos!-. Se anunció el Uzumaki y a su lado caminaba el pintor.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan, trajimos algo para comer-. Levantó los peces para que sus compañeros los notaran -¿no tienes hambre, Sakura-chan?-.

Sakura reaccionó y le mostró una falsa sonrisa –Pues comamos-. Comentó intentando parecer contenta, pero estaba confundida por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Naruto pareció notarlo, frunció el ceño y miró a Sasuke, el Uchiha le devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Naruto, tratando imaginarse lo que Sasuke le pudo haber hecho a Sakura, para dejarla así.

-Prendamos algo de fuego-. Le dijo Sai llamando su atención

-Sasuke… haznos el favor-. Le dijo Naruto y Sasuke encendió la fogata, con la leña que Sai había recolectado.

Sakura ayudó a Naruto a colocar los pescados en unas pequeñas ramas, para que mantuvieran de pie al lado del fuego, para después colocarlos en posición.

-Teme, quiero hablar contigo-. Naruto habló con el tono más serio que pudo haber encontrado en el.

Sasuke lo siguió a donde Naruto le indicaba, y se perdieron de la vista de Sai y Sakura.

El moreno siguió con su mirada en Naruto, esperando a que comenzara a hablar, mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a mirar a Sasuke, esperando que el hiciera la típica pregunta del _"¿Qué quieres?"_

-¿y bien?-. Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Olvídalo, ya hablo primero-. Sasuke escuchó como el dueño del Rasengan decía lo siguiente, mientras le dirigía una mirada de: _"es lo que estoy esperando, dobe"_

_-¿_que es lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan?-. Preguntó rápidamente

Sasuke levantó una ceja, no comprendía porqué alguien como Naruto le hacía esa pregunta… es decir… Sakura no era su asunto… ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

-no entiendo… no es un tema que te deba preocupar-. Dijo lo que pensaba, aunque normalmente no lo hacía así

-Por supuesto que me preocupa… Sakura-chan… yo quiero cuidar de ella-.

-¿sigues teniendo esos estúpidos sentimientos hacia ella?-. Le preguntó comprendiendo la situación

Naruto bajó la mirada –si… pero eso no importa… ahora me preocupa su seguridad…-.

-¿y crees que conmigo está insegura?... -.

Naruto asintió

-Te equivocas… aunque acabo de unirme al grupo, ustedes siguen siendo mis viejos compañeros… por lo que no tengo interés es lastimarlos… o por lo menos no a Sakura-.

-Sasuke… más te vale que la cuides bien… ¿te casarás con ella?-. Preguntó como si casarse fuera algo muy normal

-no tengo idea ¬¬-.

-deberías tenerla… creo que es lo que ella quiere-. Naruto no sabía si decirle lo de Konoha, pero se decidió en que ya era el momento.

-La quinta… La vieja Tsunade, tenía previsto tu regreso-. Le comentó, preparándose para lo demás

-no me interesa-.

-¿te parecen bien 20 años tras las rejas…?-. Eso hizo que Sasuke prestara atención

-¿mi regreso a konoha será para estar en una jaula…?-.

-No eres un turista… TU ERES UN CRIMINAL… el más fuerte con el que konoha se había topado, después de Orochimaru y de tu hermano-.

-están muertos… y yo los maté… significa que-.

-¿crees que no se?... te crees muy gallito porque mataste a dos criminales súper S… pero Sasuke… ¿te crees capaz de hacer feliz a Sakura-chan?-. Naruto lo miraba fieramente a los ojos, estaba probando su resistencia y de eso no había duda.

-Lo soy… ¿oh no lo crees?-.

-supongo que te creeré-. Eso hizo que sasuke se enfureciera. Naruto estaba dudando de su palabra…

-evité que la quinta te metiera 20 años ahí… lo hice por Sakura-chan… fue un intercambio equivalente-. Pronunció. Sabía que al decirle a Sasuke ya no se iba a retractar… porque así era… estaba comenzando otro reto con el Uchiha

-¿Qué cambiaste?-. Preguntó enseriándose

-Mi oportunidad para ser Hokage…-. Sasuke se sorprendió y perdió su postura –y mi libertad-. Finalizó

-¡idiota!... debes cambiar eso de inmediato… ¿No era tu sueño el ser Hokage? -.

-Ya no puedo cambiarlo… además, deberías estar agradecido… estuve fastidiándole el día a la vieja para que me dejara tomar tu lugar, además… ¿ya olvidaste lo que me acabas de decir?... tu estarás con Sakura-chan, y la harás muy feliz…-.

-¿Sacrificaste tus sueños por Sakura…?... eres impredecible-.

Naruto sonrió intentando recuperar sus fuerzas –porque la amo…y quiero que sea feliz… y si su felicidad es estar contigo… yo hice todo por lograrlo-.

-…Naruto… cuidaré a Sakura, e intentaré que sea feliz, no importa que tan difícil sea…-. Se acercó a Naruto y extendió su brazo –es una promesa-.

Naruto también extendió su brazo, aceptando la palabra de su amigo. Pegaron sus puños, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-es una promesa-. Repitió Naruto sonriendo, y logrando sacarle una sonrisa al Uchiha

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-se van a enfriar…-. Dijo la haruno

-se van a enfriar…-. Repitió Sai

-deberías de llamarlos…-.

-no es necesario…-. Contestó viendo el lugar por donde hace un rato se habían ido los dos ninjas más sobresalientes de Konoha, y que ahora regresaban

-¡Huele muy bien!-. Pronunció Naruto fascinado por el aroma que despedía el pez, y al mismo tiempo tomaba lugar entre Sai y Sakura

-Y ya están listos-. Contestó Sakura mientras le extendía a Naruto el suyo, y notaba como Sasuke tomaba uno y comenzaba a comerlo

-Naruto… ¿recuerdas a Inari…?-.

-Nunca olvido un rostro Sakura-chan-. Pronunció muy orgulloso de su memoria, aunque claramente apenas se había creído lo que había dicho

-¿Inari?-. Cuestionó Sai, al ser el único de los presentes que no sabía nada del tema

-Cuando estábamos iniciados como Genins se nos asignó una misión… talvez una de las más importantes en nuestra carrera-. Al hablar se dirigía a Sai

-Teníamos que escoltar a un viejo borracho, que en realidad era constructor de puentes, a esta aldea-. Ahora era Naruto el que hablaba

-Quitando lo de viejo borracho ¬¬… el mintió sobre la clasificación de la misión... había dicho que era **C** cuando en realidad era **A**, aún así, no retrocedimos-. Pronunció la pelirosa, recordando aquellos tiempos. Giró la dirección de su cabeza hacia Naruto, dándole a entender que siguiera

-La razón por la que era **A **se debía a que había un magnate en el mercado, llamado gatou, se había apoderado del poblado, y ahí es cuando el viejo borracho, de nombre Tazuna vuelve a entrar a la historia... el era la última esperanza de la aldea… pues debía construir un puente, para transportar mercancía, y así salir de la sombra de gatou-. Naruto miró a Sasuke, sabiendo perfectamente que el también conocía la historia

Sasuke ignoró la mirada de Naruto y siguió comiendo. El ninja no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirle una mirada a Sakura, de que hiciera algo con Sasuke, mientras el seguía.

-Es que Gatou los tenía en la pobreza… y ellos Vivian con MUCHO miedo-. Hizo énfasis en el mucho –entonces Tazuna nos llevó a su casa para descansar ahí, y es cuando conocimos al pequeño Inari… el no creía en que liberaríamos la aldea, había perdido las esperanzas al ver como su padre, que había sido el héroe de la aldea, había sido asesinado por gatou, frente a todo el pueblo, y frente a el. Seguro alguna vez escuchaste de Zabuza Momochi-.

-si-. Se limitó a decir, estaba sorprendido de cómo Naruto y Sakura se estaban abriendo a él.

-pues el trabajaba para ese Gatou… entonces peleó contra nosotros… aunque mas con Kakashi sensei… bueno, esa batalla fue en el puente que se estaba construyendo… y llevó a su… em… compañero… creo… bueno, el se llamaba Haku-. Miró a Sakura y ella asintió

-Sasuke y yo estuvimos peleando contra ese… pero Sasuke quedó inconsciente… ya sabes… la poca resistencia de el-. Dijo en forma de broma, logrando llamar la atención del moreno –entonces como el mejor ninja de Konoha, decidí defender a mí compañero, y bueno… al final se fue para defender a Zabuza… que estaba a punto de morir a causa de un ataque de Kakashi-sensei… pero Haku se atravesó y decidió morir por el… -.

-un buen final para un ninja-. Intervino Sasuke, recibiendo las miradas de Naruto y de Sai

-y apareció Gatou… para matar a Zabuza, que ya estaba muy débil… y Gatou llevaba a todo un ejército con el… entonces… Zabuza mató a Gatou, pero también murió el, aunque murió cerca de Haku-. Retomó la palabra, mientras notaba a Sasuke y a Sakura, darle una mordida a su pez

-y los que acompañaban a Gatou como cualquier perdedor, querían fortuna… pero apareció otro ejército para detenerlos. Fue una sorpresa porque era la aldea entera… liderada por Inari… con ayuda de todos, los rastros de Gatou fueron borrados...y fue todo un final feliz-. Finalizó pero miró a Sakura y volvió a hablar –Sakura-chan… ¡iremos con Inari!-.

-no podemos desviarnos de la misión Naruto… a menos de que…-. Naruto y Sakura miraron a Sasuke, rogándole con la mirada

-Imposible-. Los miró –debemos llegar a Konoha sin contratiempos… o la Hokage podría pensar que pasó algo-.

-¡Anda Sasuke!... me da igual regresar temprano a Konoha… al fin y al cabo, será la misma rutina al llegar-. Al parecer Naruto intentaba recordarle algo

-¿Se supone que debo sentir lástima por ti?... Tú fuiste el que decidió…-. Pero se interrumpió el mismo, al recibir la mirada desaprobatoria del Uzumaki –el que decidió ir con el… y la mitad del equipo lo desaprueba-. Se completó, intentando sonar convincente

-¿tú te opones, Sakura-chan?-. Ella negó –Sai…-.

-Me da Igual-. Pronunció mirando como su comida lo llamaba, en realidad tenía hambre.

-Solo eres tu… ¡vamos!, solo será un momento…-.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y volvió a hablar

-Que no pase de la puesta de sol-.

Sus compañeros vitorearon al Uchiha, agradecidos con sus palabras.

-Ahora si... ¡Itadakimasu!-. Los 4 siguieron comiendo esperando a terminar para visitar al valiente chico que conocían desde hace 5 años, y que desde ese entonces, no había visto.

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Hokage-sama, ha llegado-. Anunció su ayudante

-que pase, por favor-. Desde su asiento visualizó la puerta de su oficina ser abierta por Shizune, y de ahí darle espacio a un ninja de Konoha de que pasara.

-¿me llamó, Hokage-sama?-. El ninja frente a ella observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la quinta Hokage. Acomodó su banda nuevamente, era la cuarta vez que lo hacía ese día, y ya se había convertido en una molestia.

-Efectivamente… como sabrás, el día de ayer fueron enviados al país de la niebla el equipo Kakashi-. El asintió, estaba consciente de los hechos. Tsunade le indicó que le contara todo lo que sabía.

-justo antes de que partiera, me encontré con ellos… y sabe como es Naruto… me contó cada detalle de la misión… no puedo evitar sentirme impaciente por su regreso-. Miró a la Hokage con unos ojos mas serios que de costumbre -¿Cuál fue el motivo de su llamado?-.

-espero que estés libre el día de hoy…-. Sin esperar respuesta prosiguió -verás… con todas las cosas que pasaron con Naruto aquí… olvidé mencionarle que te enviaría, por si acaso necesitaban refuerzos… y por consiguiente, olvidé decírtelo a ti. Entonces… llegarás en menos de un día, si te apresuras-.

-Llegaré en 3 horas-. Le dijo muy convencido. Sabía que tenía sus métodos para cumplir sus palabras.

-Perfecto…. ¡Hatake Kakashi! tu misión es dirigirte al país de la niebla y buscar a Uzumaki Naruto y a Sasuke Uchiha… ambos… y juntos-.

-Hokage-sama… ¿a quien debo buscar si no están juntos?-.

-enfócate en el Uchiha… no debemos perderlo de vista… después de todo, es la oportunidad de Konoha de recuperar al único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-.

-Me voy-. Avisó Kakashi saliendo del despacho de Tsunade

-"que falto de respeto… salir sin pedir permiso…"-. Pensó al instante en que Kakashi cerraba la puerta de salida.

_-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Una hora caminando, aproximadamente, y a pesar de que ya habían entrado a la aldea, aún no encontraban la casa de Inari

-¡es esa!- exclamó Sakura, señalando una pequeña casa resaltando de las demás.

-al fin…-. Susurraron Sai y Sasuke, estaban fastidiados… ellos si tenían cosas que hacer…

-Naruto… solo saludas y nos vamos-. Le dijo Sasuke, esperando que Naruto tuviera consciencia y decidiera hacer lo que Sasuke decía

-Lo que digas, teme…-. Se adelantó a los demás y llegó a la casa

-Sai, sé amable por favor…-. Sakura se lo había dicho por experiencias pasadas. En una misión permaneció callado todo el tiempo, mientras que en la misión que siguió de esa, no dejó de hablar de lo bien que se veía la aldea, y que las personas eran muy amables… aunque sabía que el pintor lo había dicho porque lo había visto en un libro… porque la aldea no era nada bonita… de hecho, habían ido a unas ruinas, mientras que las personas eran muy amargadas, y habían sido muy groseras. Sai no definía su personalidad en ese entonces

-Lo haré… descuida fea-. Avanzó tras Naruto, dejando a Sakura muy enojada. Aunque la Haruno se había acostumbrado al insulto, se sentía avergonzada porque lo había dicho frente a Sasuke

Decidió olvidar el asunto y cuando iba a avanzar fue detenida por la voz de Sasuke

-Sakura-. El iba frente a ella, pero se había detenido y ahora la miraba -¿Por qué te dice…?-. No terminó porque Sakura comenzó a avanzar, notablemente lo estaba ignorando

¿Que más podía hacer?... aún se sentía muy apenada por lo que había pasado entre ellos… y ahora tenía miedo de que Sasuke sacara el tema. Mientras avanzaba esto no dejaba de atormentar su mente, era un pequeño miedo que aun no se sentía capaz de enfrentar.

La detuvo. Nadie debía ignorarlo… mucho menos Sakura.

Ella supo que no podía hacer más y se quedó frente a él, ambos esperando que alguno dijera algo. Sakura no se contuvo y habló.

-¿Por qué me besaste…?-.

-Porque sentí que era lo correcto-. Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente. La verdad. Y se la decía sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-¿tu y yo… que somos?-.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por un largo rato, intentando convencerse en su mente de que lo que iba a hacer talvez era muy precipitado.

-Ven conmigo-. Caminó hasta donde estaban unos cuantos árboles. No quería estar expuesto a Naruto, pues donde antes estaban parados era frente a la casa, algo alejados pero frente a ella.

Sakura lo siguió, Sasuke se colocó apoyado en un árbol, mientras que Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero en otro. Frente a frente.

-Sakura… quiero que me ayudes a reconstruir mi clan-.

Lo que le decía era la verdad. No era una decisión que había tomado así de rápido. De hecho, llevaba años dándole vueltas al asunto, y al fin había llegado a esa conclusión.

Ella se quedó sin habla. No sabía como reaccionar después de tal proposición. Tener hijos con el más chico y único de los Uchiha. Tener hijos con Sasuke Uchiha…

Probablemente si se lo estuviera diciendo a la sakura de hace 5 años hubiera dicho rápidamente que si… pero se trataba de una Sakura de 17 años… una mujer ya.

¿Quieres decir que…?-.

-… te casarás conmigo-.

Sakura se sorprendió más. Le exigía matrimonio…

-NO-. Se defendió –Sasuke-kun… te amo… pero… no estoy segura de si tu a mi me amas… tanto como para pasar tu vida entera conmigo…-.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado, era su orgullo contra sus sentimientos

-…Yo te consideré una opción para el clan porque te conocía bien… y porque sabia que eres muy fuerte… pero principalmente te consideré porque eres la única en la que pienso… sino, ahora no hubiera pensado en decírtelo-.

-¿de verdad me amas?-. Al fin preguntó. Tenía desde siempre esa gran duda

-de verdad-. Contestó. No era del tipo romántico pero las preguntas de Sakura lo llevaban a responder así. Se acercó a ella, tal como lo había hecho antes, pero ahora la aprisionó contra el tronco. Mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.

-¡Sakura-chaaan!-. En el lugar donde estaban resonaba la voz de Naruto

Sakura colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Sasuke, intentando apartarlo

-Sasuke-kun… Naruto viene…-.

-¿Y que si nos ve?... nos casaremos, debería saberlo-. Se detuvo, accediendo a la petición de Sakura, sin retirar sus brazos, asimismo, sin retirar su prisión.

-pero... Sasuke-kun… por favor, vayamos con Naruto ahora-.

Sasuke no tuvo más que hacer que seguir a la chica, ambos saliendo de su "escondite"

-¡ahí estabas!-. Naruto corrió hasta donde estaba Sakura, mientras Sasuke observaba el trato de Naruto a la Haruno

–_**porque la amo…y quiero que sea feliz… y si su felicidad es estar contigo… yo hice todo por lograrlo-.**_

De verdad Naruto amaba a la pelirosada… pero ahora, había renunciado a su sueño… solo por ella…

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era hacerla realmente feliz… intentando corresponder el favor que Naruto le había hecho… porque sabía que aunque lo había hecho por Sakura, algo de eso también le tocaba el… después de todo, se trataba de su libertad por la de el… y con eso le bastaba para agradecerle… eso y seguir creyendo en el, después de haber dejado la aldea… de golpearlo, humillarlo, lastimarlo interior y exteriormente… de minimizarlo y disculparse por haberse hecho su enemigo cuando en realidad era su amigo… y principalmente, de haber intentado romper sus lazos con el, por placer puro.

-¿Y que hay de ti teme?, vienes o no-. Naruto lo miraba, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-después de tan largo viaje aun sonríes Naruto-. Avanzó a la casa, dejando a Naruto sorprendido

-Pues aun no me he cansado-. Alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de perder a Sasuke de vista

Sasuke sonrió. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que el había dicho eso refiriéndose a toda su vida, no solo a esas pocas horas transcurridas… hasta la respuesta le había gustado… porque estaba seguro de que aun tomándole cualquier sentido, Naruto no se cansaba ni de la vida, ni de la misión.

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3.**

**Kyaaa!!**

**Terminé el capitulo 3!! (Creo que es demasiado obvio XD)**

**No se que decir……. Me siento muy feliz de que este fic reciba reviews T.T…. arigatou!!**

**Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir……….. estoy de luto…. Itachi-san ha muerto….. y me siento mal, porque siempre habia deseado que sasuke cumpliera su venganza, pero ahora extraño al dueño del mangekyo sharingan…. Bueno, chequen el capi 393, y 394 del manga de Naruto….. T.T**

**Y bueno, sin mas contratiempos, paso a contestar reviews!!**

**Wiii XD**

**NaruSaku'sFan: **Arigatou por tu review!!

Jeje, bueno te dire algo…. Naruto siente que su recompensa por los 20 añotes de carcel es la felicidad de su Sakura-chan. La verdad, yo creo que Naruto no es nada egoísta, se sacrifica por sus amigos y demas…. Asi que esto se le hace muy normal… no ha caido en la cuenta de que sacrificó sus sueños… que hizo las cosas sin pensar, y no sabe si en un futuro se va a arrepentir.

**Mireya-Humbolt: **Mire-chan!! (te puedo decir asi?) arigatou por tu review!! Y bueno, sakura no olvidara para nada el sacrificio de Naru-chan XD, tengo planeado que en un cercano futuro ella mire con detenimiento todo lo sucedido, y es ahí cuando se dara cuenta de muchas cosas.

Jeje, arigatou de nuevo por tu review!!

**Y tambien muchas gracias a los que pasan a leer pero no dejan review… sus motivos han de tener…… T.T**

**Jeje, y ahora si, cuidense mucho!!**

**UYE!**


End file.
